“Color” is a concept that is understood intuitively by human beings. However, it is a subjective phenomenon rooted in the retinal and neural circuits of a human brain. Typically, “a color” is a category that is used to denote similar visual perceptions; two colors are said to be the same if they produce a similar effect on a group of one or more people. The concept of color presents a challenge for those constructing technical devices. Different devices in a publication pipeline may output a supposedly common color in different ways, leading to a perceived color discrepancy. For example, a preview of a color forming part of a digital image that is shown on a computer monitor may be perceived differently from the same color forming part of a printed output. Alternatively, a document having one perceived color may be scanned and the digital representation of the document may be perceived as having a different color. Discrepancies in color may be due to one or more of varying representations of color in each device and the nature and configuration of different color sensors and color actuators.